


Language!

by Sapphire628



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: Smut! SpankingRatings: MSummary: Chris uses some naughty language during an interview and must be punished.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Language!

“Hey Dodge,” Chris greeted after entering the house, “Where’s your mama huh?”

Dodger barked and took off to find her. Chris chuckled and followed him after closing and locking the door.

“Baby?!” He called for his girlfriend, “Where are you?!”

“Christopher Robert Evans!”

He froze half way up the stairs. He knew when his girlfriend called him by his full name she was not happy with him. He had hoped she wouldn’t be too mad at him for being late coming home from his interviews. 

“Christopher!”

“Yes love?” he called back and entered their bedroom. 

He stopped when he saw his girlfriend. She was leaning against one of the bed posts playing with his red leather belt. What had stopped him in his tracks was what she was wearing. A black leather bodysuit that made her DD breasts look even bigger, black silk thigh high nylons and four inch stilettos. 

“Welcome home Christopher.”

He swallowed and squeaked out, “Hi. What’s going on?”

“I watched your interview on Chelsea with Frank and Sebastian.”

“Emily was there too.”

She leveled a gaze on him and he shut his mouth.

“Do you know why I’m upset with you?”

Chris hung his head, “Because I cursed a lot in the interview.”

“And why does that upset me?”

“Because a gentleman doesn’t curse in interviews, even if other people are.”

“Good boy. What needs to happen now?”

“I get punished.”

She smiled, “Strip to your boxers.”

“But …” he stopped when he caught the look on her face, “Yes mistress.”

“Good boy.”

He quickly pulled his shirt off and went to work on his belt and pants. Knowing what she was going to tell him to do next he turned around and faced the wall. He raised his arms up and pressed his palms against the wall. 

Krystle stepped away from the bed and stood behind Chris. Even in her stilettos, he towered over her by a good five inches or so. She lifted the belt up and slightly dragged it down his spine, causing his body to shiver. 

“You like that?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

He swallowed hard, “Yes mistress.”

Krystle stepped back and admired her boyfriend’s backside before flicking the belt against his ass. Chris jumped at the contact but did his best to keep any sounds from coming out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the next smack.

“How many times did you say fuck or fucking in the interview Christopher?”

“Um I don’t remember.”

“Fifteen times.”

“Are you really going to hit me that many times?” Chris asked in a low voice.

“Of course not baby. But you understand that you do need to be punished right?”

Chris let out a sigh of relief, “Yes mistress. I’m truly sorry.”

“And for that I am only going to give you five whacks. Okay?”

“Yes.”

She stepped to him and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before stepping back and smacking his ass with the belt.

“Oh god!” Chris groaned.

“Why are you being punished?” Krystle asked after smacking his ass again.

He groaned, “Because I swore in my interview and that was wrong.”

After smacks three and four came, his breathing had become shallow and a light sheen of sweat had broken out on his skin as his dick hardened.

“There,” Krystle dropped the belt after the fifth smack and rubbed his ass, “Good boy.”

Chris whipped around causing Krystle to step back quickly. She saw his eyes first and the way they had darkened to an almost black color. Something that only happened when he was incredibly turned on. 

“Get on the bed,” Chris demanded, “grab the headboard and hold on tight.”

Once Krystle was in position, Chris crawled onto the bed and made quick work of getting rid of her bodysuit.

“Are you ready? It’s gonna be fast and hard.”

“Yes.” 

“Yes What?”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
